User talk:King Cartman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Hey man Wanna do an RP? Grizzaka 22:23, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Princepis Sure. Kai - Talk 08:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hello Well, it is important to me, considering I am the Head Admin around this joint. However, I am swamped with work on my end, so forgive my laziness, but could you actually cite the articles and areas in which he's copied stuff from you and me? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello Would you be intrested in doing an RP? Grizzaka 02:39, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Well maybe when your finished we could, I'll be waiting Grizzaka 03:03, February 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Kawahiru Request Sure, why not. Make sure you detail how he or she escaped from Kamui during the massacre. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:47, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the example. This guy is as good as gone from here. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Gift While looking up pics for something I found one of the character that you are making with similar pics. Hope you like it. : The Twilight of Your Despair 00:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, I look around the fanficiton to see others work. And I saw that you were using pics of an anime character and I had one that looked like it. So I thought hey maybe he would want that. : The Twilight of Your Despair 01:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey would you like to do an rp with this character I co own with Sei?: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:53, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Umm I need a link or at least the name to find it.: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:08, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hiya I was looking at someof your characters and was really liking what I was seeing. So I was wondering if you would want to do a RP sometime? RozeluxeMeitzen 04:49, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Its no problem. =) Take your time. I look foward to seeing what you come up with. Well if you ever need any assistance just let me know =) RozeluxeMeitzen 04:59, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yo Intrested in a RP? Grizzaka 21:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) just tell me which character ur gonna use. Grizzaka 22:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Observation It seems really odd that as soon as the head admin creates something you make something strangely similar images and all, using the same ones he used in the same manner..... while im not sure if your copying him or anything but the fact that Mūshin is vaguely a kuchiki clan version of Kamui and now your newest character is a fullbringer using N from pokemon black and white just like sei did with Nate; Ive got to ask you this.... Are you honestly copying him? if so please stop as its unoriginal and blatantly against the rules.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 22:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Mark the ones you want deleted.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 23:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) question hi how you doin I am wondering could I have your opinion of some of my charatcers. they being Masashi, necrid and Ryuhaku.~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 02:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) wanna rp I just made a character named itakue and I was wondering if you wanted to rp using one of yours Inyuyasha42 19:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Jaken Akishinō Sure thing, go ahead. I wasn't planning to use the name anyways, I only really used it as a last resort, but decided on a more suitable name today. So yeah, you can have the name. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Already done. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC) MisaUchiha 20:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC)I look forward to seeing what the Tsukitō Style can do^^ Getsu seems like a very intersting character^^ Character Notice If you mean the Daisuke one, I found someone to help me with that, so don't worry about it. If you mean Kukkyona, I am too tired to fill out the rest though I DO intend to fill it out tomorrow. Editing and Thanks Please fill free, WITHOUT TAMPERING, edit up any Characters you see as out of manual style. Can you add the headings I need to fill under as well? I'm pretty much busy all day tomorrow except the evening... RE:Hey He looks fine to me. I like the Oniwabanshu aspect. Possible Kenshin inspiration? lol. I look forward to seeing more. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:06, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Interest in Roleplaying? I am curious to see if you would be interested in creating a Roleplay series/project? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah! The Soul King's desk ornament! lol! XD I'd like to see where such a Arc would head to...yes yes, that can work with me :) I have no problem with that, I understand if you're busy or if you're finishing up or starting other things. I just thought to ask :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:24, November 7, 2011 (UTC) This sounds like a character who would be more than a match for one if not multiple Captains...would it be alright if I involve multiple Captain characters in this? Perhaps this can include lackeys that I've created *or can create* to serve him due to the fact of his supposedly immesurable power XD How does that sound so far? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:05, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sounds bad-ass o.o I'm already liking the sound of this XD but yeah, I get what you mean by 3rd Dimensional Beings, something above Captain Level but not ridiculously overpowered like Sosuke Aizen was...I can do that :3 Just tell me the limits or how I can make them and we can go from there :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:38, November 7, 2011 (UTC) If we're to do that, can we use the idea I've made up for merged Species-being I've called a Hantā? I could add new details stating that a device like the Oin could possibly enhance them further or cause another possible cahnge within them as well as the process not being lethal...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:12, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! XD I'll do my best to add things that will strengthen and enrich the plot and Roleplay, as well as make it fun for both of us :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:23, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Rp Project : Lackey Group Name Pretty cool...like the different names you came up with as well :) Should I contribute as well? Here's a couple names off the top of my head, not saying I don't like those names, just thought if you liked any of these :) Nain'asen Kamigami (ナインアセン神々, Lit Translation, "The Nine Ascended Deities.") Shukufuku Jū (祝福十, Lit Translation, "The Blessed Ten.") Kinpachi (金八, Lit Translation, "The Golden Eight.") Tell me what you think of them, and we can decide on the lackeys afterwards XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:33, November 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey Sure thing, he can be a student of the dojo. As for names, I'm not usually the best at them, but what I find useful is to look up the name "Tsukishima" on wikipedia, and look at the many different names used for specific areas in japan and many other places. That would be a good start, and if anything comes to mind, I'll be sure to tell you as soon as I can. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:13, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Sounds fine with me...want me to make those baddies for the Arc yet, or do you want me to use one of my existing characters?The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:07, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I've been neglecting on making ANY of the characters for our Roleplay, for that, I apologize. Which of the 5 bad villains was I supposed to create again? I knew one revolved around Sinner hybrid powers with the Oinin, but I'm pretty sure I was suppose d to create two more...:I The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:29, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Kaori Ryūzōji Hi there King Cartman!^^ Do you happen to know what series the picture for your character Kaori Ryūzōji came from? I know I've seen it before^^ MisaUchiha 23:51, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks very much for helping me out with the info^^ MisaUchiha 00:00, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Things to go over Since you wanted me to take the role of making some of the villains for our potentially *still possible?* Roleplay, I just wanted to know about your groups a little more that you've just updated today. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) And to go over the villains... What was the name exactly of the group we decided to use and what were the types of villains we were going to use for the Oinin's match-up and augmentation? XDThe Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) So basically beings with incredibly high Spiritual Power with each of them belonging to a particular set 'race'. Gotcha! I think I'll just choose one of the names we made up and create an article for it. I apologize for slacking off on that department lol! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and apologies Sweet! :) I'll use it for his personality section of the article ^^ BTW, I have a rough idea how to start the 4-Dimensional beings/lackeys, so all I need is motivation. Do you need those characters now, cause I can edit and work them in fully within a couple days tops :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:02, January 26, 2012 (UTC) He's pretty awesome, but I'm kinda confused how a human would be able to be part of the Stealth Force. 0.o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Um, sorry long time no chat, but I regret to inform you I have a character that is using the same appearance as you're using for your new character, Nagato. I thought to tell you in case you'd want to change the appearance before adding more info to the guy. Sorry ): The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:36, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Here's the link, Shinsetsu Sakibure, seriously I based it off the particular era this guy was with a few past version pics of himself. Your guy looks just like him :/ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:52, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I found this pic that could be a good replacement to the one you're intending to use The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:57, February 7, 2012 (UTC) My bad Ah screw it...you can keep the picture, there's no real problem in having that as the character's profile picture. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:00, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Unless you planned to make him a Mod Soul with Implanted Doll Bount abilities, then I don't see why not lol! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:44, February 7, 2012 (UTC)